


ehrosh :bem...goodbye

by SarahZorEL



Series: Puny Humans [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fear, Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Heroine's Journey, Love, Melancholy, National City (DCU), Original Character Death(s), Rescue, Sacrifice, Saviour, hero - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Kara's mind as she lives with those she's lost in battle, knowing she's an immortal being... seeing their last moments, experiencing that with them too.





	ehrosh :bem...goodbye

**

Stood on the precipice of a smokey night when the god of life shines down around the bodies of those newly deceased, it's the recognition that cracks the solid ground at your foundation.

Your meant to be a saviour... a guardian, a protector and they look to you like your a leader whom is worthy of their sacrifice- of their worship and of their declarations. 

But it's at moments such as this, heart crunching and raw that your struck with a reverence that they're wrong.. because not one of them deserves to be gone.

**

Your fingers are shaking when you reach out to the face of the woman hoping you'll free her.. your blood is swimming over spaces, places you've held and claimed as your own for almost two decades now. 

Bullets are falling fast and the crimson drops send a patter of striking sparks alighting that fire as you try to stay alive.

Your feel yourself screaming -it hurts you- especially when your arm loosens, slackening from exhaustion and you find that the woman's face is blackening with an understanding of her own death dawning.

You couldn't save her... _she knew you couldn't save her._

Over those fierce thundering blasts she acknowledges you- your hearing barely registering those few stray peaceful words of someone giving up... _of someone accepting._

Of being empathetic in the face of death. 

"I forgive you.."

 

It's a whisper... one that'll keep on ringing, when all of this is over, when your forced to keep on moving. When your faced with yourself in the light of Rao... whenever that day comes and your granted your own salvation from that of your surroundings.

Because for now your stuck- between the crevice of a past existing on the remains of Krypton and the new millennia that you will undoubtedly walk through alone and baring the souls of those you've left behind.

In truth..

Your grateful. 

You catch yourself looking backwards from time to time, straight over your shoulder reminded of the lessons every single one of them has taught you.

Because you'll live a thousand more years and you'll still see every one of those faces that you couldn't rescue. 

You’ll live with their memory, because you already hold it to you... even as you watch them let go, fall away fading from you.. into a new world consisting of the un living- as you yourself land into that vacuum of soul sucking atonement that only continues. 

To get through, you pretend sometimes that they're walking beside you throughout your duty bound journey, Until Tuv Dovorrosh fis nahn khuhtiv vrroshokh  _[The depths of the ocean inside are my reality]_

Your finality. And you get to hold her, that lady… hoping you’ll get to hold them all someday too. 

_ Each one you couldn’t rescue.  _

But for now whilst your still here, living and breathing, your content to envelop those emotions because your a Kryptonian soldier and so khap bezhgam gehd bah waikhim pryn chao ikaogh gehd vahdhah vo iovis im zughozh   _[I welcome it with wide arms and use it similar to that of armor]_

Because you can't stop, that woman's face.. thats why you do what you do.

So no one else in this complex existence has to know what it's like to face their own mortality and hold the burden of two whole worlds thriving on their shoulders. 

For because of you...  _maybe-maybe they don't have too._

 

_ Fin.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
